Mi pervertido héroe
by Bleu14
Summary: "Una chica rubia de nombre Margary camina sola por la noche... esperen, ¿No se supone que Butters es Margary? A Kenny le gustaría saber por qué sus senos eran tan reales..." One-shot dedicado a Yume Musume.


**Howdy-Ho!**

**Este fic va dedicado a Yume Musume c:**

**(Espero y te guste)**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (¿Me lo regalas Yume?)**

* * *

**Mi pervertido héroe.**

Mysterion; el velador de la luna, protector de los sueños, la sombra luminosa, el candelabro de las estrellas... y también, el asechador pervertido.

Así es, Kenny era Kenny de cualquier ángulo que lo mirasen.

La noche era algo aburrida. Hacía tiempo que no se sabía nada de Caos y eso le quitaba trabajo a Mysterion, pero Kenny seguía ahí, merodeando la ciudad nocturna con su disfraz de súper héroe.

Había pasado ya por varios edificios, sin encontrar nada que le gustase, hasta que...

-Que hermosa chica- pronuncio bajo al posar su fija mirada en una pequeña rubia.

La dulce chica caminaba por las solitarias calles de South Park, cubierta por un ligero vestido escotado y zapatos de plataforma.

Mysterion quedo pasmado. El delicado rostro adornado de rubios cabellos al cual miraba semejaba al de un ángel.

-¿Será empleada de "Pasitas"?- se pregunto el héroe sin dejar de ver ni por un instante a esa belleza.

La chica seguía su rumbo, lento, siendo casi empujada por el aire. Mysterion la seguía saltando de edificio a edificio.

Todo marchaba a la perfección -Mierda- un sujeto sospechoso se acercaba de forma sigilosa a la delicada chica.

Kenny se posiciono para atacar, la hermosa mujer corría peligro.

-¡Hey chica bonita! ¡Detente!- le gritó el hombre saliendo de sorpresa frente a ella, con navaja en mano.

La rubia se detuvo en seco, sintiéndose perdida ante la obvia situación.

El hombre se acercaba lento, Mysterion no le quitaba la vista de encima y la chica estaba pasmada en su lugar.

De repente ocurrió.

El hombre tirado sobre el asfalto, la chica sorprendida ante la escena y, frente a ella, la asombrosa entrada triunfal del súper héroe nocturno.

En cuclillas; su mano derecha se apoyaba en el suelo mientras la izquierda reposaba en su rodilla. Su capa se movía suave, siguiéndole el ritmo al viento, y sus ojos entrecerrados, concentrándose más en sus siguientes palabras.

-Bonne nuit fille-

No es como si a Kenny le gustará hablar francés, o como si en verdad supiera, pero había escuchado que esa lengua romance era el idioma del amor.

El héroe extendió su mano y la chica retrocedió, estaba notoriamente asustada y nerviosa.

Mysterion se puso de pie, frente a ella -No hay qué temer, yo...- enmudeció.

El rostro angelical de la chica no era otro que el de Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

-¿Butters?- el menor retrocedió.

Kenny se acercó más y más a él hasta quedar cara a cara, con unos cuantos centímetros de por medio.

-Butters, ¿Por qué tú...?- Mysterion hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual el contrario se sonrojó.

Lo miraba fijo, poniendo mucha atención a cada delicado rasgo de su femenil rostro, ¿Cómo era posible tanta belleza? Es decir ¡Butters es hombre!

Pasaron largos minutos. Leopold no podía decir nada y Mysterion bajaba lento su visión, llegando a... ¿Sus senos?

* * *

-¿Así que vigilabas la ciudad nocturna cuando te encontraste con una hermosa chica cara de ángel que corría peligro frente a un hombre armado, como el súper héroe que eres, la salvaste para descubrir que era Margary, es decir, Butters? Kenny, ¿Esperas que te creamos?- el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, levemente molesto.

-No Kyle, ¡Es la verdad!- Kenny intentaba de todas formas posibles que le creyesen.

Ambos súper mejores amigos se miraron fijo. Los tres platicaban a mitad del corredor de la escuela.

-Kenny, yo concuerdo con Kyle... ¿Estabas drogado?- comentó el pelinegro.

-Pero Stanley, yo lo vi… Y tenía unos senos enormes...-

-¿Senos? Kenny, definitivamente debo llevarte a ti y al acosador de Craig a rehabilitación- Kyle miró por segundos al pelinegro mencionado.

Craig abrazaba por la espalda a Tweek, quien lucía algo avergonzado y asustado. Tucker le mostró su seña favorita y Broflovski giró los ojos con fastidio.

-¡Chicos, deben creerme!-

Kyle y Stan comenzaron a caminar dejando a Kenny solo por segundos, antes de que los siguiera de cerca.

-Mira, ahí está Butters- le señalo Stan cuando el rubio los alcanzó.

Acababan de entrar al comedor. Kenny lo miró fijo con curiosidad y el rubio menor escondió su sonrojado rostro detrás del cuerpo de su amigo Pip, quien sonrió divertido.

-¿Vieron? Tiene miedo de verme- habló Kenny por lo bajo.

-Kenny, si yo fuera como Butters también tendría miedo de ti- respondió sarcástico Kyle.

-¡Agh! ¿Saben qué? Hablaré con él- McCormick caminó hacia el rubio menor. Sus amigos lo siguieron con la mirada.

-¡Buenos días Kenny!- saludó amable Pip, sonriendo divertido.

-Pip...- Kenny se asomó a la espalda del Inglés.

Butters se apegó más a la espalda de su amigo y este río bajo.

Kenny tomo el hombro de Pip -Butters yo...-

En ese momento apareció una llamarada de fuego por escasos segundos que posteriormente se convirtió en Damien.

-Pip...-

-¡Damien!-

-¿Butters?-

-¿KENNY?-

El anticristo miró con furia como Kenny tocaba el hombro de su pequeño rubio inglés. Butters evitó cualquier contacto con la mirada de Kenny y este seguía intentando crearlo.

-Damien...-

-¡Kenny!-

-¿Pip?-

-¿BUTTERS?-

El anticristo tomaba de ambos brazos al pervertido rubio que visualizaba a lo lejos al pequeño Stotch, huyendo del lugar por la puerta principal junto con Pip.

-¡Jódete McCormick!- el demonio desapareció apoyándose en su llamarada de nuevo.

-Carajo...- Kenny estaba a punto de correr hacia Butters hasta que sus amigos se lo impidieron.

-Hey pobretón, ¿Qué carajo haces?- Cartman llego de frente mientras Stan y Kyle reían tras del rubio.

-¿Qué significo esa escena Ken?- preguntó Stan divertido.

Kyle río de nuevo. La escena de Kenny tratando de tomar a Butters mientras éste tiraba del saco rojo cereza del rubio inglés, y a Damien enfurecido por la forma en que utilizaban a su indefenso Pip causo gracia a la gran mayoría de personas que se encontraban en el comedor, incluyendo a los dos súper mejores amigos.

-Chicos, debo hablar con Butters-Kenny reintentaba correr hacia el mencionado cuando Kyle lo tomó del brazo.

-Kenny...- el judío hablo serio, dejando la risa de lado -No te estarás queseando de nuevo, ¿Cierto?-

-¡No amigo! Es enserio, ¡Butters era mujer!- gritó el de la parka naranja.

Todos los presentes le miraron extrañados, ¿Qué carajo había dicho?

Stan tomó el puente de su nariz y Kyle apretó con más fuerza el brazo del rubio.

Cartman río a carcajadas mientras algunos de la multitud le seguían riendo bajo.

Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que todos callaran. Un fuerte portazo acorto sus carcajadas asustando a algunos. Craig Tucker entraba por la puerta principal del comedor, azotándola con furia.

-¡Tucker!- Kenny se zafo del agarre del pelirrojo y se giró hacia el del chullo azul -Dime, tú, ¿Viste salir a Butters?- le preguntó.

Craig hablaba entre dientes -Corría con Pip en el pasillo y se llevaron a Tweek-

Si, por eso estaba tan molesto.

-¡HA! ¡El marica esta encabronado porque le quitaron a su noviecita, patético!- se burló Cartman siguiendo con sus carcajadas.

Pero Tucker estaba totalmente enojado, sus puños se cerraron con gran fuerza y arremetió un derechazo a la mandíbula de Eric, quien cayó al instante por el gran impacto.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, algunos rieron y otros solo miraron confundidos, como Token y Clyde.

-¡ERES UN PUTO MARICA TUCKER! ¡Al carajo... Yo me voy!- Cartman se levantó como pudo del suelo y se alejó del lugar.

-Hey Craig, ¿Qué fue eso?- Clyde se acercó seguido de Token al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

-Que fuerza Craig- Bebe se acercaba seductora también, seguida de las otras chicas.

Pero Tucker les regaló su sagrada seña y siguió su camino.

Para cuando Kyle y Stan se dieron cuenta McCormick ya había cruzado a la multitud y también la puerta principal.

* * *

-Silencio chicos…- pronunció bajo el rubio Inglés, apegándose más a sus compañeros.

-¡Butters! Butters, ¿Dónde estás?- Kenny pasó corriendo y gritando por todo el lugar mientras los tres rubios se escondían.

-Se ah ido- Pip abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto de servicio en donde se habían escondido los tres.

-¡Gah! ¡Eso fue demasiada presión!- gritó Tweek jalando su cabello, hasta que Pip se lo impidió.

-Leopold, entiendo que no quieras encontrarte de frente con Kenneth, pero no podéis esconderos todo el tiempo- habló el inglés.

-Pe-ero Pip, ¿Qué le voy a-a decir?- Stotch frotaba sus nudillos nervioso.

-¡Agh! Él entenderá... Sólo debes explicarle que ibas vestido de mujer porque...-

-Tweek-

-¡GAH!-

Craig apareció tras él -Es hora de irnos Tweekers-.

-Si...-

Las clases habían terminado y Craig como todo buen amigo/novio siempre acompañaba a Tweek a casa.

-¡Hasta luego chicos!- se despidió Pirrup con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

De nuevo la oscuridad teñía la ciudad. Mysterion acaparaba la luz de la luna desde lo alto de una torre.

Por las calles, de nuevo divisó a la rubia chica con escote, que como ya sabía era Butters.

Stotch caminaba nervioso por las calles, mirando a su alrededor temeroso por la idea de que Mysterion apareciera.

El esclavizador nocturno lo seguía por edificios nuevamente, sin perderle de vista ni un segundo.

Un fuerte estruendo y confusión instantánea. Mysterion estaba frente a Margary.

-Hola, Margary-

-Oh, salchichas...-

Mysterion se acercó lentamente. Leopold retrocedió.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Tan malo parezco?- le dijo el súper héroe con su conocida voz gruesa.

Butters se sonrojó. Sin saber que decir se limitó a seguir retrocediendo, hasta chocar con la pared de uno de los edificios.

-Ah...- gimió bajo al chocar su desnuda espalda con la fría pared.

Kenny sonrió de lado. Se acercó más y más hasta pegar sus cuerpos, recargándose en la misma pared con su brazo izquierdo.

El rubio menor mordió su propio labio inferior con nerviosismo al momento en que McCormick acariciaba su mejilla lentamente.

-Margary... Eres hermosa-

Los labios de ambos rubios apenas se rozaron cuando "algo" arrojó a Mysterion.

-¿Damien?- Kenny se levantó de inmediato solo para ser tomado por el anticristo -¿Qué mierda te pasa?- le preguntó molesto en un fallido intento por zafarse.

-Lo siento Kenny, pero Leopold no quiere que lo molestes más- le informó Pip tomando del brazo a su buen amigo vestido de mujer, corriendo junto a él hacia un destino que Mysterion deseaba saber.

-¡Deja de moverte mierda!- exigió Thorn al héroe, antes de usar sus demoniacos poderes para llevarlo de regreso a casa.

* * *

-¡Enserio amigo, lo vi de nuevo!-

-¿De qué demonios hablan?-

Kyle llegaba al lugar en donde estaban sus mejores amigos. Stan tomaba el puente de su nariz y Kenny lucía algo desesperado.

-Asegura haber visto de nuevo a "Margary"- habló Marsh fastidiado.

Kyle bufó y giró los ojos.

-¡Deben creerme! Además… ¡Damien y Pip también lo vieron!- dijo el rubio señalando al amable Inglés.

Kyle sincronizó la mirada con su súper mejor amigo. Ambos asintieron.

-¡Pip!- gritó el pelirrojo a lo lejos.

Él y Stan tomaron al rubio de la parka naranja por ambos brazos y lo arrastraron hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el Inglés.

-¿Qué se os ofrece chicos?- preguntó amable el rubio menor.

-¿Es verdad que tú y Damien vieron a Butters vestido de mujer?- preguntó el judío, directo al grano.

Pip fingió de forma excelente -Por supuesto que no chicos, ¿Por qué os preguntáis?- sonrió divertido.

-Oh, por nada importante Pip- le dijo Marsh y junto a Kyle arrastraron de nuevo al rubio pervertido.

Kenny jadeo -Pip es un jodido mentiroso...-

-Escúchame bien Kenneth McCormick- habló Kyle, con un tono sumamente parecido al de su madre -Si descubro que estas utilizando drogas o has vuelto a quesearte, te juro que te haré reflexionar con mis propios puños...-

-Hey, tranquilo amigo- Stan le tomó de un brazo.

Kenny lo miró confundido y asustado. Ese tono de voz perturbaba a cualquiera.

Stan asintió lento apoyando las palabras de su gran amigo -Kenny, sólo deja de inventar y...-

-¡BUTTERS!- McCormick evadió a sus amigos para correr hacia el mencionado.

El pequeño Stotch no atinó a nada más que quedarse paralizado en la entrada del lugar. Kenny lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Sobre lo que paso ayer, Butters, yo…- pero ambos estaban obstruyendo la entrada principal…

-¡Hey maricas, lárguense a casa!-

Janet Garrison (Por su rutinario cambio de sexo) entraba a la sala abriendo con gran fuerza la puerta principal, golpeando a Leopold y ocasionando que éste chocara con el pecho de Kenny.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa Kenny?-

Cartman, que estaba detrás de Kenny fue golpeado por la espalda del rubio.

-¿Es enserio Garrison?- preguntó Clyde emocionado desde la mesa ocupada por él y sus amigos.

-Claro retardado, sino no lo diría…-

La multitud parecía aún no creerlo y Garrison se enfado.

-¡Afuera maricas! Habrá una celebración y no queremos invitarlos- informó la profesora sin escrúpulos.

-Garrison habla enserio chicos- la directora Victoria apareció detrás de Janet –Pueden retirarse- terminó de decir cuando los alumnos se precipitaron hacía la salida.

Entre la multitud y los empujones, Kenny perdió de vista a Leopold, quien había salido muy deprisa.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas aquel lugar llamado "Pasitas" ngh?-

-¿Quieres decir que ahora trabaja ahí?-

-¡GAH!-

Kenny pasaba al lado de Craig al momento en que Tweek se sobresaltaba por su presencia.

"Eso fue extraño" pensó el chico inmortal sin detenerse.

-¡Hey Kenny!- le llamó Marsh desde la salida junto a su súper mejor amigo.

McCormick se dirigió hacia ellos y los tres salieron de la escuela con dirección a casa.

Frente a ellos, a una distancia considerable, caminaba Butters junto a Pip y el anticristo. Kenny los observaba concentrado, ignorando la plática de sus amigos.

Pip caminaba aferrándose al brazo de Thorn mientras Butters intentaba guardar con dificultad algunos de sus libros en la mochila.

-¿No es así Kenny?- le preguntó el pelirrojo llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

Como si de repente todo se pusiera a su favor la mochila de Stotch cayó al suelo, ocasionando que algunas de sus cosas rodaran lejos, como una pequeña goma de borrar que se detuvo a los pies de Kenny, quien no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla y correr hacía él para dársela.

Pip se agacho de inmediato para ayudarle -Debes ser más cuidadoso Leopold- le recomendó amable con una sonrisa.

Butters sonrió nervioso cuando vio llegar a Kenny con su útil goma –Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció el rubio mayor.

McCormick miró hacía el suelo y su mirada se fijó en una camiseta. Al hincarse al lado de Pip una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, ese logotipo le resultaba sumamente conocido.

El rubio Inglés notó que aquella camisa había caído también y la recogió de inmediato. Damien giró los ojos y utilizo sus poderes para recoger todo e incluso arrebatarle la goma a Kenny de las manos.

-Gra-acias Damien- habló nervioso Stotch mientras cargaba de nuevo su mochila ya con todas sus cosas dentro.

El grupo de tres siguió su camino mientras Stan y Kyle se detenían a un lado de McCormick.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- les dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa ganadora de su rostro.

* * *

"Pasitas" el lugar en donde todo adolescente podía ser feliz, con esas dulces meseras que te decían miles de cumplidos sin importar como eras. Aquellas chicas que te hacían creer que en verdad les importabas y te hacían sentir especial.

Aquel lugar podía ser el sueño para muchos, pero también una pesadilla para otros, como para los padres de las ahora hermosas adolescentes pasitas… oh para la inocente Margary.

-Hola Pagani- le saludo "Mercedes" al llegar.

Todas esas chicas con sobrenombres referentes a las mejores marcas de automóviles en el mundo le daban miedo en realidad. Hasta le habían conseguido un nombre especial a él también.

Era como si no tuvieran conciencia propia. Podría asegurar que todas en aquel lugar ya se habían acostado con uno o varios de los clientes. Era bueno saber que eso no era uno de los requisitos para trabajar en ese lugar.

El pequeño Stotch trabajaba ahí por orden de sus padres.

Ellos habían escuchando que "Pasitas" era de los lugares en donde más dinero se ganaba en una sola noche, y por supuesto esa información era verídica. "Pasitas" se había convertido ya en una gran cadena de bares distribuidos por los pueblos vecinos a South Park. Así qué sus padres le obligaron a trabajar en ese lugar, aunque tuviera que vestirse de una chica igual ellos aseguraban que su propio hijo era homosexual, y por el lado contrario, si se negaba a trabajar lo castigarían como ya era de costumbre.

-Ho-hola Mercedes- le saludó el rubio nervioso.

Los uniformes de las pasitas habían cambiado un poco. Ya no usaban el típico short y la camisa con el logotipo del bar (Que ahora era como un regalo de bienvenida), ahora usaban un vestido ajustado y escotado que Butters agradecía hasta cierto punto. De color naranja también, agregando algunas líneas blancas en los bordes.

-Ve a cambiarte linda, hoy es el día especial- le dijo Porsche que pasaba a su lado.

Margary asintió y fue directo a los vestidores.

Le habían dicho algo sobre los días especiales, estos serían todos los viernes y hoy era uno de ellos.

Leopold había comenzado el lunes y este viernes era su primer día especial. Recordaba que debía vestir con algo más atrevido y ajustado (Para su suerte, era también un vestido, azul con algunas flores rojas en el pecho) y habría un pequeño espectáculo en el que debían jugar con pistolas de agua y también utilizar los hula hoops para entretener al cliente, entre otras cosas.

-¡Abre las puertas Porsche!- le pidió Mercedes que esperaba por la entrada de aquellos chicos con hormonas alborotadas.

Butters escuchó todo lo que sucedía afuera, suspiro, un día más de trabajo. Tardo aún un poco más en terminar de arreglarse y antes de salir escuchó exclamaciones de sorpresa de todas las pasitas y eso le asusto.

-¡Dios mío, no puede ser!-

-¡Jamás creí verte por aquí!-

-¡Oh Dios! Creo que voy a desmayarme-

-¿Enserio eres...?-

-¿MYSTERION?- Margary salió asustada y se encontró con el súper héroe.

Kenny estaba parado en el marco de la entrada, con ambas manos a la cintura y una sonrisa seductora.

-¡Mira Pagani, Mysterion está aquí!- le dijo emocionada Lexus tomándola del brazo.

-¡N-NO, LEXUS, ESPERA!- Butters intentó zafarse del agarre de la chica pero para su desgracia las demás pasitas también lo arrastraron hacia él.

-Mysterion, elija a la chica pasita por la que quiere ser atendido- Mercedes le dio el privilegio al súper héroe.

Kenny sonrió satisfecho -¿Estás segura linda?- le preguntó a la chica acariciándole la mejilla.

La rubia río bajo y asintió.

Mysterion observó a su alrededor -¿Qué les parece si le damos la oportunidad a aquella hermosa rubia de allá?- disimuló señalando a Margary.

Butters tembló ligeramente y las chicas lo empujaron hacia el héroe.

-¡Atiéndelo como se merece Pagani!- le advirtió Ferrari alejándose con las demás chicas.

Kenny se acomodó en un asiento y sonrió seductor al rubio menor.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó melancólico Butters.

-¿Hacer qué?- sonrió McCormick

-...-

-¡Te traje unas papitas Mysterion, son regalo de las pasitas!- le dijo Lexus dejando una canasta con papas fritas en la mesa.

-Gracias linda-

Margary frunció el entrecejo y tomó su libreta – ¿En qué te puedo servir?- le pregunto molesto.

-¿Lo preguntas?-

El menor se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta mientras Kenny reía bajo.

-¿A dónde vas Pagani?- Mercedes la tomó de ambos brazos, girándola de nuevo hacia el héroe -¡Oh ya sé! Hoy es el viernes especial, así que… ¿Quisieras que Pagani te cantara alguna canción Mysterion?-

Kenny la miró sorprendido con una sonrisa –Oh, no sé si a ella le parezca…-

Mercedes interrumpió -¡Claro que quiere! ¿Verdad Pagani?-

Butters intentó retroceder –Yo n-no…-

-¡Canta Pagani, vamos!- le apoyaron las demás pasitas.

Mysterion le hizo un giño y Margary trago saliva.

-¡A vestidores!- gritó emocionada Porsche llevando al pequeño Butters a los vestidores, proporcionándole una caja blanca.

* * *

_*Suena "Cuéntame al oído – La oreja de Van Gogh" sugerida por Yume*_

_"Cuéntame al oído,_

_muy despacio y muy bajito,_

_¿Por qué tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío?"_

Pagani salía con un vestido ajustado y blanco al pequeño escenario montado por las chicas pasitas. La música sonaba a un volumen alto y Mysterion lo observaba con suma atención.

Las pasitas estaban conmocionadas por la interpretación de la rubia. Su voz titubeaba y no movía su cuerpo ni un centímetro en aquel escenario, pero les parecía sumamente encantador.

Butters seguía con su improvisada interpretación, ganándose la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

_"El cielo acostado _

_detuvo el tiempo en el beso _

_y ese beso a mí en el tiempo."_

Las pasitas comenzaron a bailar por todo el lugar. Margary no había llegado ni a la mitad de la canción cuando todos los clientes habían dejado de prestarle atención. Todos menos Mysterion, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario.

Margary desentonó en la melodía y soltó el micrófono al ver aproximarse al súper héroe, causando interferencia en el audio por el repentino choque.

-¡AH!- gritó el rubio menor al momento en el que Mysterion subía al escenario.

Butters se bajo de inmediato y salió corriendo del lugar.

Corría sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se detuvo creyó que Mysterion jamás lo encontraría, pues incluso él mismo ya no sabía en dónde estaba.

Se encontraba en un estrecho callejón que jamás había visto. El pequeño rubio se abrazó a sí mismo y se recargó en la fría pared, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su frágil cuerpo.

-Hola Butters-

-¡AHH!-

¿Era posible?

Lo fue.

Mysterion aparecía descendiendo de aquel edificio al que le daba la espalda Butters, que no tenía gran inmensidad en realidad.

Butters miró fijo a McCormick, quien lo miraba atento. En verdad no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle daño o molestarle, al contrario, le había salvado la vida en aquella noche que lo descubrió.

-Kenny...-

-¡Silencio!-

-¡Disculpa!-

-No hay problema-

-Mysterion, ¿Por qué intentaste... Besarme la otra noche?- se sonrojó.

-Te lo dije, ¿No es así?-

-Supongo, pero... ¿Quiere decir que...?-

-Me gustas Butters-

-...-

El pequeño rubio no podía creerlo, ¿En verdad le había dicho eso? ¿Había dicho que le gustaba él, Butters y no Margary o Pagani?

-Es algo extraño ¿Sabes? Me enamore de ti aquella noche que te vi vestido así- le señaló acercándose más a él –Pero al seguirte, buscarte y verte comportar tan tímido hacia mí me hizo adorarte en tu personalidad natural. Me hizo **amarte** como Leopold "Butters" Stotch-

Unas lágrimas recorrieron silenciosas las mejillas del menor. No pudo evitarlo, las palabras de Kenny habían sido más que perfectas para él, para su quebrantado corazón.

El chico disfrazado de súper héroe acortó mas la distancia para tomar con suma delicadeza la rosada mejilla del contrario y desaparecer sus lágrimas.

Butters seguía mirándole fijo. Kenny lo acorraló de nuevo, recargando su brazo izquierdo y pegando por completo sus cuerpos, esta vez no escaparía. Sonrió contorneando sus anaranjados labios con lentitud, haciendo la espera aún más larga.

-Quizá deba decirte…-

-¿Qué?-

Butters desvió su mirada –No, mejor no…-

-Dilo- le incitó el héroe.

-Pue-es… de-espués de Lexus yo me prometí no volver a enamorarme jamás y tú… tú me hiciste caer de nuevo- le confesó sonrojado.

McCormick se sorprendió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Butters le correspondería de esa forma tan entera.

Sonrió. Nada podría o debía salir mal. Bajó su capucha descubriendo totalmente su rostro, dejando ver a Kenneth McCormick.

Sus dedos, índice y medio, tomaron la nuca, el anular y meñique hacían presión en la curvatura del cuello y el pulgar se posaba frente a la oreja del rubio quien lo miraba fijo con evidente nerviosismo.

-Te amo- una confesión, una verdad absoluta.

Sus labios se rosaron para después ser presionados el uno contra el otro, en un lento y tortuoso ritmo que parecía estar demasiado lejos de terminar.

De forma suave todas esas sensaciones se mezclaron, trayendo deseo consigo.

Butters pasó una de sus manos por la espalda del contrario, recorriéndola con timidez. Su mano libre pronto se ocupó de enterrar sus dedos en los suaves cabellos rubios del héroe.

Sus lenguas se encontraron creando un delicado tacto, imposible de mitigar.

Kenny logró crear más presión en aquel beso, recorriendo con su lengua cada delicado rincón en la boca contraría, dejando al menor sin aliento.

Se separaron sin desearlo, para tomarse un respiro. Todo había ocurrido de forma súbita.

McCormick se despojó de su capa, cubriendo con ella la espalda del menor.

Butters rió bajo, llamando la atención del rubio mayor.

Kenny lo observó fijo; su inocencia era evidente. Con el simple hecho de escuchar su dulce risa podía jurar que el pequeño era la persona más ingenua y vulnerable que jamás había conocido en su vida.

Lo tomó fuerte entre sus brazos, quería tenerlo y no volver a soltarlo nunca. Era su joya más preciada, era su abundante pureza secuestrada que ni al final de los tiempos devolvería.

Amaba a Butters, se había enamorado enserio de aquel inocente rubio.

Kenneth tomó a su rubio de la mano, comenzando a caminar con rumbo al hogar de éste último.

Los padres de Butters no se encontraban en casa. Últimamente era muy normal ver al rubio claro crecer solo.

Desde qué el pequeño Leopold había regresado a Margary para trabajar en aquel lugar, sus padres gozaban de las ganancias y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban viajando. Y, aunque está claro que Butters llevaba muy poco tiempo en Pasitas, el dinero lo habían obtenido de antiguos trabajos del menor.

Ambos rubios entraron a la residencia Stotch y subieron a la habitación del chico con vestido.

"-Te haré pasar la mejor noche de tu vida-" Se escuchó de los labios de McCormick antes de que se recostara al lado del menor.

El rubio claro no pudo siquiera reflexionar sobre sus palabras antes de que Kenny lo tomara entre sus brazos con toda esa ternura acumulada que jamás demostraba. El pequeño abrió bien los ojos, sorprendido por aquel adorable gesto de parte del mayor.

Ambos cuerpos se amoldaron entre sí. Tal vez Kenny tenía mucha razón, esa sería la mejor noche de toda su miserable vida.

Antes de vivir aquella inmortal noche las dos palabras que mantenían al borde de la desesperación el corazón del rubio cenizo fluyeron de forma instantánea de los labios del menor.

-Te amo- una confesión... Una verdad absoluta.

* * *

**Aquí muere el fic... (No se emocionen, no hay lemmon)**

**Mi querida Yume, hize lo que pude... espero en verdad que te guste c:**

**Margary y Mysterion... es algo diferente... ¿No? ¿NO?**

**Jaja primera vez que aparece Cartman en un fic mío y lo golpea Tucker xD**

**"... exigió Thorn al héroe, antes de usar sus demoniacos poderes para llevarlo de regreso a casa." "...Damien giró los ojos y utilizo sus poderes para recoger todo e incluso arrebatarle la goma a Kenny de las mano." que malo es Damien xD**

**Creo que amo a Janeth Garrison (?)… (Omitan esto) **

**¡GRACIAS A QUIEN LEA! :)**


End file.
